World as Myth alternate chapter 6
by Zephyrfox
Summary: The Ninth Doctor, Rose and Jack meet Lazarus Long. "World as Myth" by Aerotica is posted over on Teaspoon and an Open Mind. This is posted for Jessa L-Rynn's September Challenge.


Alternate chapter 6 of World as Myth by Aerotica

_Written for Jessa L'Rynn's September Challenge number #1: __In this story, the Ninth Doctor, Rose and Jack run into Lazarus Long and family from Robert A. Heinlein's stories Time Enough for Love, Number of the Beast, etc. If you haven't read his books, check them out, they're great! "World as Myth" is posted over on Teaspoon and an Open Mind, so run, do not walk over there to read it! After reading chapter 5, I couldn't wait for chapter 6 to be posted, so I came up with this to keep myself amused._

**September Challenge 1:** The Trade-a-Fic Challenge. Sometimes, you just love and adore the ideas your fellow fic-writers come up with. Your challenge is to use the premise of another writer's multi-chapter fic and write a one-shot or chapter from that work. You need to keep to the 'canon' established by their story, but you should use your own style to write it.

_As always, neither Doctor Who nor any of the characters from Heinlein's novels belong to me. Maybe in another part of the multiverse though... World as Myth is Aerotica's, who generously gave me permission to post this._

_While traveling to a planet to get Jack some medical treatment for a serious injury, the Tardis winds up off-course and our heroes meet up with characters from a set of books that Jack loved as a child. They discover that they, too, are considered fictional characters. In chapter 6, Hilda has thrown a party to celebrate Jack's recovery from the near-fatal injury._

The Doctor glanced over at Jack, irritated; the ex-time agent was charming the ladies at Hilda's party. The Doctor didn't know if he was irritated that Jack had been obviously sniffing around his Rose, or if he was irritated that Jack was chatting up other women – which could hurt Rose. The Time Lord had neatly separated Jack from Rose earlier to check for any after effects of the healing; now all he really wanted to do was to separate Jack's head from his shoulders, no matter how much he cared for the man. He noticed Hilda approaching; "Really Doctor," she smiled, "you're not supposed to be over in the corner sulking. Have some wine and join a conversation." She grabbed his arm and escorted him over to join Ira and Jake. The Doctor was going to enjoy himself or she'd know the reason why!

A short while later there was a commotion at the door as Rose and Deety came in. The Doctor stared at her, his face blank, unable to believe the vision before him. Teena, the self-aware house computer, had lit the scene beautifully. Rose looked so – there were no words in any language he knew to describe her affect on him. Rose was smiling happily, talking to Deety and looking around the room; as her eyes landed on the Doctor she grinned at him. The Doctor just stared at her, stone-faced, trying to control his reaction to her. Usually he just about managed, but tonight she was just too much for one poor old Time Lord. Rose's smile dimmed a little with uncertainty as she realized the Doctor's lack of reaction was the only thing she would get from him.

Then Jack was beside her. The Doctor watched in jealous resentment as the man swung Rose up in his arms and spun her around.

"Hello, Gorgeous!" Jack exclaimed, "You look wonderful!"

Rose laughed at him, "Put me down, Jack Harkness! You'll mess up my dress."

"That's just what I want to do, Beautiful." Jack leered, raising his eyebrows suggestively as Rose sparkled in front of him. She snorted and shook her head in amusement. She loved Jack, but he wasn't the one she wanted to impress tonight.

The Doctor swallowed. Rose wanted Jack, and there was nothing he could do about it. He turned and left the party, ignoring Rose's calls behind him. What did she want him for? She had Jack.

Rose watched in disbelief as the Time Lord left. Didn't he like her at all? She had been hoping that with the dress he might be persuaded to - Rose bit her lip, the tears starting. She looked at the sympathetic faces surrounding her and couldn't stand it. She ran off, trying desperately to fight back the tears.

"Those two need to be knocked out and shoved in bed together." Hilda muttered.

Jack agreed, as he looked grimly after Rose. "Deety, can you go see to Rose, please? I'm going to have a little chat with the Doctor."

The Doctor wandered around the garden, kicking at random rocks in the path. He hated this and he hated Jack; there was an airless asteroid in the Captain's future, he thought to himself humorlessly. He thought he had warned the other man off of Rose, but that wouldn't matter to her; she invariably got what she wanted. He was losing Rose, probably both his companions. He sighed. He would tear Jack apart if he caused Rose even the slightest pain.

"Doctor?" It was Jack, calling him.

"What? Come to gloat about Rose, have you?" The Doctor snarled at him, not turning his head. Jack stopped, his eyes narrowing.

"No," he said shortly, "come to get you to talk to Rose. She's run off."

The Doctor spun to face Jack. "You've upset her?" His face twisted in anger as he threw a punch at Jack's chin.

Jack jerked back and grabbed the Doctor's fist before it connected. He was annoyed at the Doctor before, now he was furious. "She's crying her eyes out because of _you_, you idiot!" Jack cocked his own fist, landing the blow on the Doctor's nose and knocking him off his feet. The Doctor just sat there, stunned, blood starting to drip from his nose as stared up at Jack.

Teena spoke tentatively, interrupting them. "Could the Doctor come? Deety and Hilda are trying to calm Rose, but it's not working."

Jack glared at the Doctor. "Let's go. But you better not upset Rose any more!"

"What did I do to upset her?" The Doctor was bewildered; he thought Rose would be happy with Jack. Why was she crying?

Deety intercepted the men before they reached Rose's room and gave the Doctor a pointed stare. "She dressed up for you, and you just walked off. Couldn't you at least have told her she looked nice, even if you aren't interested in her?"

Interested in her? Interested! He loved Rose! And Jack, he admitted to himself ruefully; he just couldn't tell them that. Besides, Rose didn't want an old, broken alien with a daft face. She liked the pretty boys, like Jack. Who, he admitted, at least had a brain - unlike Adam. The Doctor glared at the gawkers surrounding him. "Well? Go on now. I'll talk to her." He was met by stony silence. Exasperated, he growled, "Go away. I'll take care of Rose."

Hilda drew herself up to her full (short) height and glared up into his eyes. "You will not hurt that poor child any further." Deety stood obstinately beside her, ready to out-stubborn anyone, and Jack was glaring at him as well. The Doctor closed his eyes. "Please. I need to speak to Rose alone." Opening his eyes again he looked at Jack. "Jack, come back in a few minutes, right? I have something I need to say to you as well."

Hilda searched the Doctor's eyes and finally nodded. "Come Deety, we'll check up on them in a little while." She raised her voice slightly, "Teena? Give them some privacy as well." The Doctor blinked in surprise at that and gave a grudging nod of thanks. "Yes, Hilda." Teena said, the computer's voice sounding subdued. Jack nonchalantly leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. He wasn't going any further.

The Doctor waited until the women left and knocked at the door. He sighed at the muffled "Go away!"

"Rose! I need to talk to you!" He flicked a glance at his smirking companion. "Shut it, you." Jack just shook his head and mimed zipping his lips. The Doctor turned his attention back to the door. "Rose! I'm coming in!" The door opened quietly. He was sure it had been locked, and equally positive that Teena had opened it for him. Sending her a quick burst of mental thanks, he edged into the room, looking for his Rose.

She sat, curled in a pile of cushions by the window, and turned a tear-streaked face to him as he entered; a slight tightening of her lips her only other reaction to his entrance.

"Rose." She turned back to the window, ignoring him; the Doctor frowned. He really wasn't used to being ignoring by Rose; they always seemed hyperaware of each other. He knelt down beside her and tried again, "Rose, I'm sorry."

Nothing.

The Doctor sighed. "Rose, I'm sorry I didn't tell you how lovely you look tonight."

"For an ape?" she shot back angrily.

Rassilon! Would he never live that down? It had been a stupid comment, meant to put distance between them, and oh, it had worked beautifully, hadn't it? "Rose, I'm sorry about that. I just…" he trailed off. She was still concentrating on the scene outside the window. He was gonna lose her, and Jack too, unless he came clean. "I'm over 900, Rose. Way over. 900 years of phone box travel, right? I didn't start traveling through time as a baby, y'know? And there were a few times I was stuck on Earth for more than a few decades. 900? Try at least 1200. I don't know exactly, I haven't wanted to keep track lately. I could work it out in the Tardis if you… It's just… I'm old, and tired, and I've seen and done horrible things. How could I expect you to be interested in a broken-down old git like me? You're only 20. You have such a great future ahead of you…" He trailed off. Rose had turned around, and was staring at him.

"That _is_ one hell of an age gap. I may be young, Doctor, but I know my mind. I know what I want, and that is one broken-down old git," she hesitated; "and one dashing Time Agent." She rushed on, over his attempt to speak. "This family – I'm not familiar with them the way Jack is, but I've watched them, and I've talked with Deety and Teena. It doesn't matter how old anyone is, how long they have or haven't lived or will live. All that matters is that they love each other and they don't need any jealousy. I love you and Jack, and he loves us. As for you, if you were any more possessive of us we'd never leave the Tardis," she smirked slightly, "which might not be a bad thing. So what are you going to do about it?"

The Doctor was floored. He had no idea she would come up with this on her own. He had wanted Rose, and had been attracted to Jack when he joined their travels, but Time Lord ways were not what they were accustomed to. If Rose was willing, maybe he could have both of them, and they would all be happy.

"All there of us, Rose? Are you sure?" She looked a little uncertain at his question, and raised her chin, defiantly. "Yes, all three of us. But you have to stop being so jealous-"

"You know we both love you, and don't want to hurt you. It's always been up to you." Jack's voice interrupted her. He had slipped into the room at some point.

The Doctor looked first at Rose, then Jack. Giving in to the inevitable, he murmured "Fantastic!" as he gathered Rose into his arms for a proper kiss. Holding her with one arm, he reached out the other to pull Jack in closer. They'd have a lot more talking to do, but that could wait until later.


End file.
